


Follow your dreams

by Fabiane



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Dream Sex, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Kinky, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Painplay, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter is a horny teenager, Peter is naughty, Punishment, Spanking, Steve is strict about it, Wet Dream, humiliation kink (sort of)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 06:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21773245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabiane/pseuds/Fabiane
Summary: Peter Parker wakes up to a mess caused by a wet dream that he vividly remembers. It involved Steve Rogers being very un-Steve-Rogersy.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 63





	Follow your dreams

Peter woke up to a mess. His pants were dirty, everything felt wet and sticky. He just turned 18 a few days ago, so he thought his puberty was finally over, but why does he still get wet dreams?  
He sighed, pulled his pants off, threw them on the floor and laid back down. It was still early. He didn't have to get up until eight and it was only half past six, but he knew he would hardly fall back asleep. So, he just closed his eyes, remembering the dream he just had. 

In the dream he was masturbating in his room in the Avengers' compound, and while he was not particularly aroused (more limp than hard, actually), he was being unnaturally loud. Which is why he didn’t hear the knocking.  
  
The door opened with silent creaking, it was really just a crack, but big enough for a head to appear.  
  
"Peter? Are you here?"  
  
He was seen! Peter raised up on his elbows and grasped his blanket in an attempt to cover himself, but his body was suddenly moving slowly, as if he was in water. He could not reach the blanket fast enough, he was exposed and vulnerable and very, very naked.  
  
The intruder came closer and into his sight. It was Steve Rogers wearing his full Captain America suit with the shield on his back.  
  
"You should not be doing this, young man," he said sternly, trying to lecture the boy. "This is wrong, Peter."  
  
Peter's cock suddenly came to life. He could feel his blood flowing into it as it got harder and harder.  
  
"This is a sin, you know?" Steve continued as he moved closer to Peter's bed.  
  
"And sinners must be punished," he said as he reached his hands towards Peter's cheek. He caressed it softly, locking his eyes with Peter's. Suddenly, his hand moved fast, slapping Peter. The impact caught him unprepared. His head flung to the side and he fell over, crying out in pain.  
  
"I will punish you now, not because I want to, but because it has to be done." Steve put his hand on Peter's cheek again, caressed him until his fingers slipped on the boy's neck, and Peter wanted to move away, to run, but could not move at all. Steve grabbed his neck and firmly pulled him closer, so that his head was just at the edge of the mattress, bent back a little.  
  
"Open your mouth." Peter could feel his body responding to the command automatically. It was like Steve had full control over him with just his words.  
  
"Good boy," Steve smiled. He was still gripping Peter's neck with his right hand. With his left hand, he held his own cock, so much bigger than Peter's and fully erect. Peter gulped.  
  
"You like what you see, boy?" Steve smirked, placing just the head of his cock into Peter's mouth. "Suck it." Peter's lips closed around Steve's cock and he did as he was told, sucking on it and circling it with his tongue. The man groaned in agreement.  
  
“Show me what’s in you, my little spider.”  
  
Peter let Steve’s cock slip deeper into his mouth and tried to concentrate on moving his head, but with his neck still being pressed into the mattress it was hardly possible. He felt his cheeks becoming hotter, his mind drifting away. Steve started moving his hips, slamming his cock into Peter’s throat, and Peter could only move his tongue to lick in in the process. He has never been face-fucked before, but he was fine, really. No gagging, no lack of air. Just a smooth ride. Steve grabbed his chin and tried to open his mouth some more. Peter saw his balls just millimetres from his eyes, he could almost count the hair on them. He found the idea funny and tried to laugh a little, but no sound came out. Shouldn’t speak with my mouth full, should I.  
  
Peter surrendered into the mattress. He stopped trying to move entirely, just laid back and let Steve enjoy himself, because why not. He closed his eyes when his warm cum flooded his mouth and swallowed it all.  
  
“Oh my, what a good boy! Don’t you deserve a reward rather than a punishment now, little spider?” Steve asked, moving away from Peter’s head and sitting down next to him. Peter raised his head slowly and looked at him. He took a moment to adore his muscles, hidden just with a thin layer of cloth.  
  
“Like what you see? This is not a porcelain store, you can touch the wares,” Steve smirked.  
  
Peter felt his hand rise slowly. He huffed, trying to regain control of his muscles so that he could move faster. This slowness was typical for his nightmares – whenever there was someone (or rather, something) dangerous chasing him, his legs would move like they were in water instead of air, resulting in his sudden death. But this was in no way something dangerous. Or was it?  
  
Finally, his hand reached Steve’s chest. Peter felt his muscles, hard as steel, hidden by the uniform. The uniform! However sexy it looked, he wished it gone at the moment. And suddenly, it was gone. Just like that. Just a thought was enough to make all this cloth disappear. Peter gulped when his hand suddenly came in contact with captain’s warm skin. If a thought is enough, shouldn’t it also work on other things?  
  
Peter closed his eyes, wishing, and when he opened them, Steve’s face was just millimetres from his own. With their mouths almost touching, Peter could feel Steve’s warm breath. He stretched his neck out and kissed the man softly.  
  
Then Steve just snapped. He broke the kiss and pushed Peter’s shoulders into the mattress, tasting his skin like he was something gross, which, however, has to be eaten without complaining. The thought of the man actually finding him repulsive but taking him anyway aroused Peter in ways he never thought possible. A loud moan escaped his throat when Steve bit just above his nipple.  
  
“Just fuck me already!“ Peter howled, pressing his fingertips into Steve’s back.  
  
“I take no orders from the likes of you, dirty boy. Think about how to speak to your elders! Should you be using words like that?” Steve clutched Peter’s hair and shook his head for him. “Right, you should not. I changed my mind about the reward after all.”  
  
Peter was taken aback by the strictness of Steve’s answer, but decided to go with it.  
  
“I am so sorry, Captain America, s-s-ah!” Steve bit the sensitive skin on Peter’s neck, sucking on it for a few seconds then moving his tongue all over Peter’s artery while still tugging on his hair.  
  
“Sir, please!“ Peter cried out, lifting his body as if trying to push it to Steve’s, to which Steve reacted by letting go of all the support of his arms and laying his full weight on Peter.  
  
Peter found himself squirming underneath Steve’s weight, unable to move for a very different reason than before. Steve continued mapping his body with his hands and mouth, his disgust slowly melting away, being substituted with lust. Peter saw the change in his eyes, his glistening, hungry eyes. He felt like prey being spied on by a predator that won’t give up until he devours it all. Peter was more than eager to give Steve just that.  
  
“What do you think the most fitting punishment for a dirty boy like you would be?” Steve’s voice was hoarse from the arousal that Peter felt on his thigh. He tried to fish some actual words for the answer from the depths of his clouded mind.  
  
“Whatever you see fit, sir!” he cried out. Steve’s hand casually brushed over Peter’s cock, sending sparks into his head. He moaned when he felt it repeated. The slow movements changed into Steve palming him aggressively. Peter shimmied like a snake on crack, trying to make Steve actually wrap his fingers around his cock so that he could find his release. The same hand that was touching his dick suddenly clutched his thigh so hard he screamed in pain.  
  
He was turned on his stomach, with Steve kneeling between his thighs. Peter held his breath.  
  
“Are you ready for your punishment, naughty spider?” Steve asked and smacked Peter’s ass hard, not waiting for an answer and making Peter cry out instead of giving one.  
  
“Let me hear you beg for me to stop.”  
  
Steve’s voice sounded so close to Peter’s brain, like he was right inside his head. With a loud _slap_ , Steve’s hand smacked him again, making Peter arch his back. With each painful slap, a wave of pleasure flooded him from his hard dick rubbing onto the mattress.  
  
“Please, ah-sir! Please!”  
  
_Slap! Slap! Slap!_  
  
“Please what?”  
  
_Slap! Slap!_  
  
“P-please! Punish me! I’ve been a bad boy!“ A quick thought about whether or not would Steve be surprised by him begging for the exact opposite of what he was expected to beg for crossed his mind, but another slap! turned his brain right off again.

  


“Look at the colour this became.” Steve sounded almost apologetic after his spanking finished, yet there was certain pride present in the tone of his voice, like he was a painter admiring a work well done.  
  
“Crimson has always been my favourite.” Steve lowered his head to kiss Peter’s left ass cheek, then pulled away just a bit to place another kiss on his right cheek.  
  
“Raise your hips a bit for me, would you?” He asked, and Peter obliged gladly. He raised up on all fours, but Steve’s hand between his shoulder blades forced his upper body back down, leaving just his ass hanging up in the air, red and sore, exposed and vulnerable. He was at Steve’s mercy thought it seemed like the man was just admiring the view for now. Peter felt his dick throbbing in anticipation.  
  
After what felt like ages, Steve’s hands approached Peter’s ass cheeks again, pulling them apart. His back arched when Steve pushed right into him, dry, hard and oh so big. Yet Peter felt no pain at all. He clung to the sheets, screaming in pleasure, his voice mixing with the sound of skin hitting skin, the intensity spiralling until he couldn’t take it anymore. At some point he was flipped on his back again. Steve lifted Peter’s hips in the air slightly, resulting in him hitting the boy’s prostate with every thrust. His movements were rushed and erratic. Peter felt like a madman, trying desperately to move his own hips in sync with the captain’s, tilting his head back and screaming in pleasure.  
  
“Yes sir! Please, harder, sir! H-ah! Harder!”  
  
He felt his eyes filling with tears, his vision all blurry, until his body exploded in what must have been the strongest orgasm anyone has ever experienced. It felt like electric shock going through his whole body, forcing his eyes shut and his mouth open. He came in waves, each shorter and weaker that the former, until they were more like spasms. He was still shaking when he opened his eyes, finding himself staring at the ceiling lamp instead of Steve’s face.  
  
It took him more than a few confused blinks to realize it was all a very, very realistic dream. Except maybe for the wetness in his pants. He raised his hands and covered his face in embarrassment, as if there was someone to hide from.  
  
He was really just hiding from himself.  
  
Is it possible that nothing of that ever happened, yet he felt the orgasm for real? Can his brain just do that? _God, please, just tell me I didn’t scream out loud._  
  
After discarding his pants and laying back down, Peter let his mind wander freely, but found it returning to the dream over and over again. He could feel himself getting hard again. Even when he tried thinking about literally all the disgusting stuff he knew, he could still see Steve’s face like he was really here just a moment ago. He gave up on trying to distract himself and after signing an imaginary contract with himself, called the Do-Not-Think-About-The-Dream-Until-In-Bed-Again agreement, he reached for his cock.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing this pairing. I actually got the idea in summer but it took me ages to finish the first part. Let me know what you think.  
> (Also feel free to correct any mistakes, as I have no beta and English is not my first language.)


End file.
